Code Geass : Fathers of the Rebellion
by Pootsoup
Summary: A crackfic spawned from the depths of the Code Geass Reddit Discord.


December, 2009 A.T.B.

You know, as I stand guard over this overly pompous staircase, for this overly bitchy Empress I sometimes question myself "Why am I here", but then I remember the answer. In 13 Years, or 68ish, I can't remember the conversion for A.T.B to AD I died. I was reborn in this world 24 years ago with the full memories of my life, and even with memories of this world, which in my home was a popular animated series. At first I thought I was going insane, but then little events would happen that fell into line with what I remembered of the series, and even people were born when I expected them to be. In 2003 I enlisted in the Britannian Army, and after a short distinguished career as a field commander(which wasn't difficult with how braindead people seem to be in this world) I was able to transfer to being a guard at the Aries Villa in 2007. From there I began to plot the changes I would make to this world, starting first with the psychology of my young ward, the Eleventh Prince of the Empire, and his younger sister. Young Lelouch was a pretty good kid for being a spoiled little prince, but I think that is because his parents don't push anything on him and have let the guards and his sister Cornelia raise him. I took it upon myself to become a mentor to the twat, and so far I can already see that he is more grounded than his siblings. Dispelling these internal thoughts I see the Queen, or well Empress bitch of the villa approaching already.

Schooling my features for a moment I came to attention and watched as her face began to twist into an insane visage that more accurately reflected her than the mask that she normally wore. "Sir Stank, why in the name of god did you give Nunnally a whole bag of reeses pieces, she won't go to sleep now! I have an important meeting tonight and I can't attend if my daughter refuses to go to bed!" Cocking my head sideways to the empress I calmly replied "Your Majesty, I apologize for giving the princess the sweets, but she asked for them so that she would be able to enjoy watching Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix. If it pleases you I could take the Prince and Princess with me tonight after my shift, perhaps take them to the theaters tonight and let them watch the Sixth Movie, then to dinner and finally to bed in the Guards Quarters. I am sure they would both be exited to play with Sir Kewell's Younger Sister." The Empress stared at me, her face still in twisted into an ugly scowl that reflected her inner crazy "You planned this didn't you? Fine whatever take my children to the movies." Smiling and bowing with a short "Thank you your majesty" the gears in my head began to turn even faster. Phase 1 of my plan is nearly complete, now its time to just sit back, and enjoy the show, or well movie. Tomorrow will begin phase 2.

The Next Day

Last night was a bit of a blur, I knew what was coming so I spent almost the entire night doing stuff for the Prince Princess that they had never experienced in their lives. Seeing a movie at the theater? Check, staying up past 11 to play vidya games? Check, Letting them eat Pizza for dinner instead of some godawful overly popmpus chicken cordon-blue? Check. Overall it probably would have been the best night of the kids lives if it wasn't for the fact that when we finally got ready for bed Jeremiah came in wailing about some horrible accident and when we all rushed to the Villa(which I knew was a bad idea to do with the kids, but I wasn't thinking) Lelouch Nunnally got a full glimpse of their mothers corpse, bleeding out on the floor. Well, I believe part of my changes work, Nunnally retains her sight and legs, but it could change at any minute, there is already blood in the water for their house and its about to get a lot worse. After a few hours it did get worse, Schniezel arrived and dismissed all of the normal guards and brought in his own replacements, isolating us from the children, who had clearly needed the presence of people that they knew. Well, figuring this was the end I tendered my resignation to the Military and began to take my meager savings to begin the next stage of my plan.

June, 2010  
Fuck, I might of overdone it when I was in the military showing off with how not to be a tool as a commander. Duke Calares, the incompetent shit that he is got a Decree from the Emperor for me to be recalled to service to assist in the planned invasion of Japan. Of course, the package offers me a Lordship, I will be made the Duke of Edo if I succeed, which I know I will, unless I meet up with Tohdoh or Katase, who seem to be the only commanders in Japan that are not pants on head retarded. Well, I accepted, but got to pick out a bunch of Marianne's former guards as part of my command staff, which works. Jeremiah and Kewell are being stationed as far away from the Kururugi shrine as I can, while I prepare my own crack squad of guards who are more understanding of the Prince Princess's plight and agree with my plans. Speaking of that, seems that the majority of the guards already have the theory that the assassination was an inside job and that the Prince Princess are next, especially if the Ashford's example is to be followed. Well, moving on even though Calares has interfered with my long term plans I think it will work out, a Duchy gives me access to significant resources, and allows some serious policy decisions to be made within my fief. I think I will take it and use it as a training tool for Lelouch to learn the harsh lessons he will need for when he becomes Emperor.

Good thing I remembered that Andreas Dalton was a total bro though. I approached him yesterday with a basic outline of my plans and surprisingly he agreed and offered to help me fabricate new identities for the Prince and Princess when the rescue goes down. Unfortunately this will put us at a bit of risk since he is Cornelia's go-to guy, so she may catch wind, but I think she will understand the necessity once the invasion begins. Well, time to get moving with phase 2 of my plan. I have already sent Todoh some letters under an alias detailing how to utterly crush the Glasgow with tanks, but I don't think he will listen. In my letters it was as a thank you for watching my prince, but I think he might of read inbetween the lines that Japan is getting invaded soon, lets see how this goes.

August, 2010

The Invasion began yesterday, and my Corps took most of the Edo area without a problem. Calares, dumb dog that he was got lured into a series of traps at Kyushu by Todoh that led to the complete annihilation of an entire Knightmare Lance, and almost 9,000 Soldiers. So now the JLF has an even bigger miracle, but at the same time I don't think Britannia will even invade Kyushu and suppress them, which might make the JLF bigger and hinder my long-term goals. Anyways, to the point. The Mission to rescue the kids went off without a hitch, and my guards even bagged Suzaku Kururugi, who as in the original timeline murdered his father and had a bit of shellshock. Lelouch vi Britannia, and Nunnally vi Britannia may be dead, but Tony Stank the Second, Abigail Stank, and finally Suzaku Kururugi now live with the Esteemed Duke of Edo. As a bonus though I found the object of my obsession in the previous world now single, homeless, and jobless with her two kids. Being the gentleman that I am I offered Ms Kozuki a space in my home as the Majordomo in charge of affairs of the estate, and began the process of courting her in a slow pace. It might take years, but soon Mrs Stank will arrive and I can begin the process of setting up Lelouch with a queen worthy of him when he becomes emperor, first though I have to keep the kids happy, make sure Naoto doesn't die, and prevent Mr. Stadtfeld from being a pain in my ass. Oh shit, I have been to lost in thought and now I am late to the Celebrations with Dalton about how the plan was a success.

March, 2011

You know, you would think that I wouldn't get surprised by anything at this point, the past year has seen my plans accellerated to where I think Lelouch's first rebellion will be able to completely dominate Japan. Unfortunately yesterday it was all thrown into chaos when a Green-haired woman named C.C. stumbled onto my property, trying to get into contact with Lelouch. I intercepted her, and casually booted her off of the premises only to catch her trying to sneak in later in the night. This time I was not happy at all, and after binding, gagging, and dragging her into a dark alley in the ghetto I told her in no uncertain terms that she was to stay away from my boy, and if she didn't she would find herself dipped in concrete and dropped into challengers deep. She seemed surprised at the lengths I told her, at which point I fucked up by admitting that I knew she was immortal and in some sort of plot with the Emperor and Former Empress. That may have been a mistake though, as I think she passed the information on to said Emperor and Former Empress, who then passed it onto V.V. Well fuck, now I guess I will have to deal with tykebombs being sent my way. Oh, and also Ms Kozuki has finally begun to crack, it seems that my persistence in trying to get a date with her as succeeded, and she will finally go out with me

Notes : This is a Issekai/Time travel fiction conceived in the /r/codegeass discord. Enjoy the crack that will be flying out of this if/when I ever update this


End file.
